Farewell
by MSN1412
Summary: Sakura mengetahui kalau dia tidak boleh menangis. Namun sebuah kejadian menimpa orang yang dicintainya, membuat dirinya hancur. AU. NaruSaku. Summary tidak nyambung. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menangis…

.

_"Aku akan pergi. Tapi… aku tidak mau melihat wajah sendu yang kau ukir itu. Jadi…_

.

Karena teringat akan perkataan suaminya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya….

.

_… Jangan menangis kalau aku pergi ya, Sakura-chan~."_

.

Tetapi hari ini…

.

_"Emangnya aku bakal menangis karena kau akan pergi ke Paris, baka?"_

.

Dia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya dengan menangis terisak-isak tanpa hentinya.

.

_"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Hanya saja… aku tidak mau senyuman manismu pudar begitu saja. Kalau aku pulang nanti, aku harap aku bisa melihat senyuman Sakura-chan lagi."_

.

Karena hari ini…

.

_"Aku tidak akan menangis, Naruto. Janji."_

.

Dia…

.

_"Janji ya, Sakura-chan?"_

.

Mengalami kehilangan yang begitu berarti baginya…

.

_"Love you, Sakura-chan~!"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell<strong>

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy, and mid-Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Warning: ONESHOT, AU, OOC, typo, abal, CHARA DEATH.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Farewell © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary:**** Sakura ****mengetahui**** kalau**** dia**** tidak ****boleh ****menangis.**** Namun**** sebuah**** kejadian**** menimpa**** orang ****yang**** dicintainya,**** membuat**** dirinya ****hancur.**

* * *

><p>Sepi…<p>

Suasana di kediaman Uzumaki terasa sepi, dan seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan di kediaman yang begitu besar dan berdiri di sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh di kota Konoha itu. Di sebuah ruangan di kediaman itu, seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang kira-kira berusia 30 tahunan, bangkit dari tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak dan beranjak dari ranjang ber-_King Size_ itu. Diliriknya sebagian ranjang di dekatnya yang sepertinya tertata rapi, wanita itu langsung memasang wajah yang begitu sendu.

Tidak ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya, dan tidak ada seseorang yang menyapa dirinya setiap hari sebelum beraktivitas.

_"Ohayou, Sakura-chan~."_

Wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura –atau Uzumaki Sakura itu pun menyadari kalau suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto, sedang berpergian ke luar negeri. _Perancis_—atau lebih tepatnya Kota _Paris_… tempat di mana Naruto bakal singgah untuk beberapa hari. Sudah dari kemarin petang Naruto terpaksa meninggalkannya untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan dari kantornya.

Sakura langsung keluar dari ruang tidurnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang berada di lantai pertama. Di saat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dapur, dia melihat sepasang sendal bermerah muda yang dilengkapi motif daun sakura di sisi-sisi sendal tersebut. Manis, pikirnya. Selagi dia teringat akan kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sebuah hadiah pemberiannya.

_"Gomen ya, Sakura-chan, kalau aku hanya bisa memberikan sepasang sendal ini. Tapi sendal ini manis lho, Sakura-chan~. Lihat, ada daun sakuranya juga, 'kan? Ehehehe… Seperti manisnya Sakura-chan~."_

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil begitu mengingat perkataan suaminya yang begitu _innocent_ itu. Dia pun mengenakan sendal tersebut, dan mengarahkan kakinya kembali menuju dapur.

Setelah dia tiba di dapur, dia langsung menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat dan sepotong roti dengan selai kacang sebagai pelengkap. Setelah dia menyiapkan sarapannya, Sakura mulai memakan roti tersebut.

_"Paris tuh kota yang indah lho, Sakura-chan. Katanya, banyak sekali pelancong yang datang ke sana hanya untuk melihat keindahan Paris. Lain kali, aku akan bawa Sakura-chan ke Paris dan melihat keindahan menara Eiffel di sana, gimana?"_

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil disela-sela memakan rotinya, setelah dia teringat akan perkataan Naruto kemarin sebelum dia pergi ke Paris. Sakura bisa berpikir, kalau Naruto itu benar-benar niat ya… ingin membawa Sakura-chan ke Paris suatu hari nanti.

Setelah dia memakan roti dan meminum teh hangatnya, Sakura langsung membawa cangkir dan piring kecil yang telah ia pakai ke keran air untuk mencucinya. Setelah dia mencuci perlengkapan makannya, Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kulkas yang tidak begitu besar… namun tidak begitu kecil pula. Dibukalah pintu kulkas tersebut, dan mencari makanan yang sepertinya bisa dia makan sebagai makanan penutup.

Tapi, Sakura terkejut ketika melihat mangkok ukuran jumbo terisi mi Ramen yang sepertinya telah tersimpan di situ selama beberapa hari. Sakura langsung teringat kalau Naruto sarapan dengan memakan Ramen dengan lahap kemarin sebelum dia pergi ke Paris. Sampai-sampai dia tidak kuat untuk menghabiskannya.

_"Sakura-chan, pagi ini kita makan ramen bersama, yuk! Nanti kita main suap dan hisap mie bersama-sama, gimana? Romantis, 'kan?"_

Namun Sakura semakin terkejut ketika ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, dengan seuntas pita berwarna merah melilit kotak tersebut. Lalu dia melihat sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kotak tersebut. Ternyata di situ rupanya, ponselnya yang dia cari-cari sejak kemarin. Dia teringat kalau ponselnya tidak sengaja dia masuki di saat dia sedang memasukkan sayuran-sayuran yang dibeli kemarin.

Sakura langsung mengambil ponsel yang semakin dingin itu, dan melihat layar ponselnya. Masih berfungsi, syukurlah, leganya. Lalu, dilihatlah dua panggilan tidak masuk dari layar yang ber-_wallpaper_ dirinya dan Naruto, yang sedang memakan eskrim strawberi bersama-sama pada kencan pertama mereka. Untung dua panggilan yang tidak sambung tersebut meninggalkan kotak suara, sehingga Sakura meletakkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol OK dengan mengaktifkan _speaker mode_. Dan di dengarkannya dua pesan itu bersamaan.

_"… Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Apa ponselmu mati lagi? Eh omong-omong, aku sudah sampai di Changi International Airport nih. Tapi nunggunya lama banget. Oh iya Sakura-chan, di Konoha sudah tanggal 28 Maret, 'kan?"_

_"… Maafkan saya bila saya mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, Nona Uzumaki. Tapi, kami mendapatkan berita buruk tentang suami anda."_

Awalnya Sakura tersenyum kecil begitu mengetahui kalau Naruto menelponnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun senyumannya pudar seketika di saat dia menerima pesan dari petinggi di perusahaan yang Naruto jalankan. Sakura pun mengeraskan pesan suara dari ponselnya sampai maksimal.

_"… Aku punya kejutan yang spesial untukmu sebelum aku pergi. Kau lihat sebuah kotak yang terlilit pita merah di dalam kulkas, 'kan?"_

_"… Tapi, saya harap anda tidak boleh shock begitu kami memberitahukan berita ini."_

Sakura pun mengambil kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja makan, tanpa mendengarkan pesan suara yang terakhir.

_"… Buka deh~."_

Di bukalah lilitan pita merah tersebut, dan tutupan atas kotak pemberian Naruto itu. Sakura pun terheran-heran begitu ada sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan tulisan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura-chan'_ dan corak daun sakura di sisinya.

_'Na… Naruto, i… ini…'_ Hati Sakura terasa tersayat, begitu melihat sebuah hadiah spesial dari suaminya sebelum dia pergi ke Paris. Bulir-bulir mata yang muncul dari kedua pupilnya pun berjatuhan. Tetes demi setetes. Tidak mengetahui mengapa dia menangis begitu melihatnya.

_"… Aku tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Tapi, hari ini juga adalah hari spesialmu, Sakura-chan~."_

_"… Tadi kami baru mendapatkan kabar kalau…"_

Sakura merasa kalau dia tidak mau mendengar lagi pesan-pesan suara dari ponselnya. Dia mencoba untuk menutup kedua telinganya dan mengharapkan untuk tidak mendengar pesan selanjutnya.

_"… Jadi, Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chaaaan~!"_

_"… Pesawat yang ditumpangi suami anda…"_

Dia langsung berlutut di tempat itu juga sambil menutup telinganya semakin erat. Air matanya jatuh semakin cepat sampai ke lantai. Sehingga, lantai yang ditapaki Sakura pun semakin licin.

_"… Oh, aku harus pergi. Pesawat telah menungguku untuk ke tujuan selanjutnya. Kau tahu, duty calls. Ahahaha~. Jaa-nee, Sakura-chan~. Aku harap kamu senang menerima hadiah dariku."_

_"… Beberapa jam yang lalu..."_

_'Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu!'_ seru Sakura dalam hati, sambil air matanya masih mengalir tanpa henti.

_"… P.S: Love you, Sakura-chan~!"_

_"… Telah mengalami tabrakan yang cukup hebat hingga membuat semua penumpang dan awak pesawatnya—"_

_*BRAAAK*_

Sakura pun mereflekskan tangannya ke ponselnya dan membantingnya ke lantai, dengan air matanya yang masih belum berhenti dan dirinya yang masih terlutut lemas di situ. Menangis terisak-isak begitu mendengar pesan dari kotak suara yang terakhir. Dia tidak menyadari, kalau kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan suaminya, dan dia tidak menyadari… sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, dia telah memberikan suatu hadiah spesial untuknya. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Di hari ulang tahun yang paling buruk selama hidupnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang menyapanya dengan suara _innocent_-nya setiap pagi, tidak ada lagi yang menganggunya jikalau sedang melakukan aktivitas rumah tangganya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya untuk hari yang akan datang, dan… dia tidak bisa melihat senyumannya bagaikan matahari kecil yang menyinari hidupnya. Sakura kini resmi menjadi janda, Naruto telah pergi darinya dengan cara yang begitu tragis.

Dia terus menangis di situ, menangis sambil berteriak namanya berkali-kali. Menggema sampai satu rumah, dan masih tidak mempercayai kalau suaminya yang sedikit _baka_ itu, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Dengan meninggalkan sebuah kue ulang tahun bertema _'Sakura'_ dari Naruto, yang masih belum dia sentuh dan tersimpan di situ….

.

_P.S: Love you, Sakura-chan~!_

.

.

_**I smile one more time and give my final greeting:**_  
><em><strong>I love you.<strong>_

_**(Insa by DBSK)**_

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: akhirnyaaaa... kembali lagi ke fandom pertamaku XD dan akhirnya juga, bisa bikin fic NaruSaku lagi setelah sekian lamanyaaa~ *ngerasa bangga #apaan***

**fic ini ditulis karena aku keinspirasi dari sebuah fic berbahasa inggris yang honestly, sudah bikin aku menangis :'( apalagi yg bagian terakhirnya, aku menulisnya dengan hati yang begitu nyesek :'( jadi, hontou ni gomen-nee kalo satu: summary-nya bener2 ganyambung banget-_- dan dua: aku bikin fic NaruSaku yg sad ending #bows.**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic yg dikit abal ini :D akhir kata, review?._.**

**Jaa matta-nee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
